The daily life of usagi and misaki
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Decided to repost this and i might add more and change things depends on how much free time i have.
1. Cuddles in the middle of the night

Alrigt ive decided to re post this and completly redo the story line so enjoy

* * *

"Usagi! Baka! Dont tease me in such perverted ways!" The brunette complains as usagi fondles the younger males chest while keeping him pinned to the bed beneath them. " But Misaki look your body says you like it when I mess with you're nipples like this." The silver haired man says slipping his cold hand into his lovers boxers.

"Ah.. Ngh no baka Usagi stop." Misaki says his complaints getting weaker and less as Usagi continues to fondle him. Usagi removes Misaki's boxers and is pleased to see that he is properly pleasing his lover. "Ahh!" Misaki moans as Usagi licks his member and then takes the whole thing in his mouth and bobs his head. "U-usagi… hhaa.. " Misaki moans as he cums. Usagi lifts his head and kisses Misaki passionatly, as he slides a finger inside of Misaki and moves it around. A beautiful moan escapes Misaki through the kiss as Usagi inserts another finger.

"H-hurry up already, and quit teasing me." The teen says blushing. "As you wish my love but what exactly do you want me to hurry along? Tell me exactly what you want, so I know how to please you." Usagi says with a sly grin.

Misaki turns completly red and is almost at a loss for words." Uhh… I want … your um… dick... inside me." Misaki finally says and the covers his face with his hands.

Usagi smiles and kisses Misaki and slips his tounge in Misaki's mouth and explores the delicious cavern. Usagi removes his fingers deeming Misaki prepared enough and puts his member at the entrance, and very slowly pushes in earning a pout from Misaki.

"You are just too cute when you pout like that I cant help but tease you." Usagi says suddenly pushing all the way inside of Misaki.

He earns a moan from Misaki. Usagi kisses Misaki while his hands play with misaki's nipples. Usagi starts movind and Misaki wraps his arms around Usagis neck and Usagi smiles at this and thrusts faster. "Nghh…U-Usagi…" Misaki moans softly.

Soon Usagi reaches his climax as, he pumps Misaki who climaxes again.

"I love you Misaki." Usagi says pulling out and laying next to misaki and holding him close. " I love you too." Misaki mumbles into the others chest and soon drifts off into dream land and Usagi soon joins him in sleep.

Misaki opens his eyes and finds the bed is empty beside him. The teen gets out of the bed and walks strait for the bathroom, and turns on the water and waits for it to warm up. He glances in the mirror, "Damn Usagi left a mark on my neck!" He says looking at the base of his neck. When Misaki decides that the water is warm enough, he gets under the stream of water and washes his hair and works his way down his body.

Meanwhile, Usagi has been working on his latest bl novel for a few hours, when he hears the shower start and the Misaki complain about the hicky he was given, and chuckels and gets up. Quietly slipping into the bathroom Usagi undresses and gets behind Misaki in the shower. "I love you Misaki." Usagi says putting his hands on misakis hips startling the boy.

"Baka usagi dont give me love bites where everybody could see them! And your hands are cold!" Misaki says and turns around with his hair drenched. "Nghh...Usagi n-not there!" Misaki says as usagi trails kisses down his neck and stops at the hicky biting it just enough to get a reaction, while he plays with Misaki's sides. Misaki moans quietly and Usagi continues the trail of kisses until he reaches a nipple which he decides to play with.

"Ahh.. Ngh Usagi…" Misaki pants while Usagi continues to mess with the nipple in his mouth and then after a few minuts he continues down stopping just short of misakis already hard member. Usagi smiles as water drips down his face, he stands and puts his hand on misakis lower back and kisses his lover ever so sweetly asking to enter the others mouth. When the other does not grant access Usagi lets his hand slip lower and pulls him closer making their members rub against eachother, and misaki gasps at the sudden contact down there, and Usagi takes this moment to slip his tounge in the others mouth.

Usagi brakes the kiss minutes later, and Misaki mewls at the loss. "What is it you want?" Usagi asks.

"You know what it is I need b-baka." Misaki says turning scarlet.

Usagi grins as he starts to talk. "My love I shal do as you ask for your happiness is mine."

Misaki's blush deepens as Usagi pulls him colser so there is no space inbetween them as he kisses hmi. Usagi slowly picks misaki up and turns off the water.

-several hours later -

"Usagi I need help with this." The brunette says while trying to figure out his english course he had decided to take. Usagi looks up. " What's the question?" He asks.

"Do you understand it better?" Usagi asks and gets a nod from Misaki. "Usami where the hell is the manuscript!?" Thunders a voice as the door swings open to show that Usagi's editor is pissed. Misaki shudders. "Not finished, I had to help Misaki with his English homework." Usagi says. "That is no damn excuse! It should have been done a week ago! Now get off your ass and get to it!" The orange haired woman shouts and drags Usagi out of the room by his ear. As Usagi is being pulled through the door he says to Misaki. "It appears we will have to finish this later." "Not till your work is done you ass." Aikawa says.

"See now it wasn't that hard to type was it?" Aikawa says hoding the flashdrive she had came over for. Usagi frowns. "Very hard now if you could go, I need to help Misaki study he has to get good grades, or Takahiro wont be happy." He says and Aikawa gives him a soft look. "Just be easy with the kid ok." She says and leaves.

Usagi smiles as Misaki's birthday is soon.

-later that night in Misaki's point of view-

I wake up shivering and glance at the clock, its one in the morning and I am freezing. I smile as I get a bright idea. I swing my legs iver the side of the bed and stand up and adjust my pajama pants, as i shuffle to the door of my room. Shuffling down the hall to Usagis room I get slightly warmer, I reach Usagi's room and find him sound asleep and unaware. Thank god cause I really dont wana wake him up at the moment.

I slowly move over to the bed and climb in it and under the covers and lay down. As soon as I do so a warm arm reaches around me and pulls me close and I'm greeted with Usagi holding me close in his sleep. I smile and kiss his lips softly and snuggle into his chest and fall asleep, as the warmpth from Usagi starts to warm me up.

The first thing I notice is that I'm shirtless. The secong thing I notice is the warm pair of lips softly kissing my neck. The third I notice when I open my eyes, that the perverted baka Usagi is doing this in his sleep.

I frown at not being able to see the beautiful violet eyes of his filled with love. I carefully bring my hands up and place them on his head and move it so that its just barely above mine. I smile and kiss his cheek and lay his head on my bare chest and he stays still. I smile, a little happy he didnt wake up as he is so peaceful looking when he sleeps. That and the fact the he usually is asleep after me and awake before me, so its nice when I see the man actually gets some sleep.

* * *

i hope you continue to read as i continue this story. おやすみ * oyasumi* aka goodnight


	2. 2

He had tried today to see what his mind would come up with for his books, so it was nothing new whis his mind went to his brunette. Those beautiful olive green eyes, thats soft brunette hair, that otherworldly voice, it was no wonder he couldn't focus on his work. He was too busy day dreaming, that smaller frame pinned beneath him, his olive eyes lustful and his face slightly pink.

The writer stands and heads to get his younger lover from school. He gets in his red sports car and drives to the school and waits for his lover.

"Earth to Usagi lets go." The brunette with olive green eyes says after sitting in the car and waiting for him to drive. Usagi shakes his head and blinks.

"Sorry misaki i got lost in thought." He says and Misaki nods.

A short drive later they return to Usagi's home. Both of them head inside and seconds after the door is shut, Usagi has Misaki pinned to the Misaki can protest Usagi has Misaki locked in a kiss.

Usagi slowly steps closer so that misaki can't slip away, and unzips the brunette's sweater. It is removed in seconds along with a book bag, a tie, and two shirts. Each time Usagi sees his beautiful lover before him he almost can't breathe, because the beauty must be looked at with caution.

For usagi misaki is a drug of sorts and he can't ever get enough of the boy.

He pushes the boy over the arm of the couch and kisses him pasionatly. The boy mewls as his lovers hands go to take care of his pants.

The door swings open and a firey redhead marches in the room. "I swear you never get your work done on time! The final extension is up in a few hours get your ass up to your damn computer and type!" She says and usagi pauses.

"Oh yea I knew I was forgetting something." He says and then leans back down and kisses Misaki, who now is quite flushed.

"so get your ass busy!" She shouts as Usagi tries to shoo her away and he continues to kiss the blushing brunette he has pinned to the couch.

Misaki puts his hands on Usagi's chest and pushes him up off of him. "Go get your work done you slacker." He says and Usagi grumbles but let's the boy up.

Misaki rolls over on the couch and grabs for Suzuki-san to use as a pillow. " I'll be right here when your done working." He mumbles clearly flustered.

"Eri you made him all embarased by showing up when you did." Usagi says as he slowly heads down the hall to his computer.

"well get your work done and i won't have to burst in here last minute." She says and sits on the coush opposite of Misaki.

Eri knew she always had perfect timing when it came to walking in on the author getting it on with the brunette but she didn't care as long as she got the manuscript.

Less than 10 minutes later Usagi walks back into the living room with a flash drive in his hand. "here you go Eri." He says and the woman takes it and leaves.

"Baka you should have just gotten it done sooner." Misaki says his voice muffled. Usagi smiles and leans over Misaki.

"Maybe but I got distracted by you." He says and kisses the boy once more as he tosses Suzuki-san to the other couch.

"now where did I leave off..." He mumbles sand begins to mess with Misaki.

* * *

Short but simple enough to let your imagination pick up where I left it blank if ur the right kind of mind that is...eheh I should probably me sleeping at this hour... Oh well enjoy the yaoi...I'm off to sleep


	3. 3

Usagi's eyes slowly open and the first thing he sees is misaki's sleeping face. the boy smiles in his sleep and snuggles closer into Usagi's warm body. Usagi never got tired of waking up like this, lately it has been like this. Misaki would go to sleep in his own bed and by the time Usagi was done writing for the day Misaki would either be in his bed or in his lap sound asleep.

It was truly adorable, the brunette hated to admit it but he really couldn't get a full nights sleep without being close to Usagi.

Usagi didn't want to disturb the sleeping brunette in his arms but he had to type so he grabbed his phone and texted Eri. It might have been slightly extreme to say it was an emergency as roughly ten minutes later she runs into the room and Usagi is still laying in bed snuggling the sleeping boy.

"Eri I need my laptop and I don't want to disturb the sleeping Misaki." He says and Eri looks pissed off.

"Lazy freaking author not wanting to disturb Misaki." She mumbles and walks out of the room to his office to get his laptop. She was happy he was going to write this early but he could have said so in the text and not make it sound like somebody was dying.

She returns with the laptop and his glasses and he smiles at her and powers it on. "While you are here would you make some coffee?" He asks and Eri shakes her head.

"I'm not your wife get it yourself I'm leaving, but I'll be back after noon for the manuscript I expect it to be done." She says and leaves.

Usagi pouts he wanted coffee, however he wasn't going to wake up his sleeping angel. He begins typing and before he knows it its 10am. Misaki moves and Usagi stops typing.

Misaki slowly opens his olive green eyes and smiles. Usagi was still in bed with him and he was warm, but the typing had stopped.

"Morning Usagi." Misaki says before yawning and sitting up.

Usagi smiles and closes his laptop and sets it on the nightstand. "Morning, did you sleep well?" Usagi asks as he stands up to stretch.

Misaki nods and Usagi leans over to kiss Misaki before heading to make coffee.

As soon as Usagi is out of sight Misaki opens the laptop. He begins to read what Usagi was typing simply curious as to what the older man has been up to all morning.

By the time Usagi returns Misaki is blushing furiously at the screen. Usagi smiles and takes a drink of his coffee, Misaki was adorable.

Usagi sets his coffee down on his dresser and walks over to the blushing boy who is unaware that uasgi has returned. A smirk upon his face he closes the laptop and startles Misaki who begins to blush even more.

Usagi sets it on the nigt stand and kisses misaki. "If you want to know that bad it went something like this." Usagi says and removes Misaki's night shirt and letting his hands wander.

"Y-you should get back to typing." Misaki says as Usagi kisses his neck.

"But that would require me to ignore you and your needs." Usagi says and Misaki looks away from Usagi.

"I-I can take care of myself." He says and Usagi chuckles as his hands wander lower and Misaki mewls.

"But Misaki I'm going to take responsibility for this, besides you know you want me to even if you won't admit it." Usagi says and removes the rest of the boys clothes.

Usagi would have Misaki all to himself for roughly 2 hours then Eri would be here and he still had approximately 6 pages left to type. So given how long it would take to type that after getting his fill of Misaki he would have about an hour and a half.

"Mi~sa~ki...you are being quiet this morning" Usagi says and Misaki blushes.


End file.
